


June 18th, 1927

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Letters are a slow method of communication.





	1. N. S.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_June 18th, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

I’m writing over breakfast, although it’s awfully busy in the bar at the moment. It seems half the world has decided it has an urgent need to visit Diagon Alley today- possibly because I must say, it is a beautiful day out there.

I truly think Mei has learnt this terrible behaviour from you, you are her only role model. At least photographs cannot make noise, nor can she cannot singe any of your suspects, even if she tries to.

Augustus had me see the cover design earlier this week! I’m thrilled with it, it’s everything I dreamed it would be and even if it fails to sell, I’ve had some incredible adventures writing it. If one person reads it and changes their mind about one creature, that will be enough for me.

Anyway, must dash; my final meeting with my editor is in an hour. Can’t afford to be late!

 

Yours,

N. S.


	2. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_London, England_

_Great Britain_

_Saturday 18th June_

 

Newt,

Tell me you weren’t at the Leaky Cauldron today.

Please tell me you weren’t there.

I don’t even know where to send this- I’d be in London now if I knew where to find you- but aside from your Ministry of Magic MACUSA are the first getting the names of the dead, it’s the only reason I’m here now, I need to know, I think it was Grindelwald’s followers but I don’t want to even think about what that might mean, and I don’t know what else to do I have to just sit here and wait and I hate it, I can’t, I don’t want to _wait_.

Please, please, _please_ write to me. 

Tell me you weren’t there. _Please_.

Tina


	3. Jane Bawlins

_Miss Porpentina Esther Goldstein_

_Desk 7_

_Auror Department_

_15th Floor_

_7:16am, Saturday 18th June, 1927_

 

Miss Goldstein,

We received a telephone call at precisely 7:14am today from a Mr Newton Scamander, who claimed that you would be concerned about his whereabouts because you know him to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, England. He would like you to know he is unhurt, having been nowhere near Diagon Alley for the last four hours or so, and expressed that you have no need to ‘do anything daft’.

We would ask from now on your family and friends refrain from using our telephone for sending personal messages.

 

Yours sincerely,

Jane Bawlins

The Front Desk

The Magical Congress of the United States of America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time differences nearlyyy tripped me up on this, but I caught the bugger before I posted.  
> (y’all can breathe now)


	4. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_London, England_

_Great Britain_

_Saturday 18th June_

 

Newt,

I got your message a few hours ago, but I was sent to Boston to liaise with their Auror department and- anyway, I’m only now getting a moment to respond. 

I’m so glad you’re safe. Words cannot express how I felt when I read you weren't near Diagon Alley.

All my love,

Tina


	5. N. S.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_June 19th, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

They did a huge amount of damage, but the Ministry was determined to have everything back to running as usual- they have fixed everything, as though nothing ever happened. It’s eerily quiet downstairs. I can’t say I like it all that much, but I will not be changing my address, so please continue to send your letters to my room in the Leaky Cauldron.

I don’t know what to say about it all. It was impossible to get anywhere near Diagon Alley until the Ministry dealt with it, so I never saw what was done, but the death count rose to fourteen this morning. It’s senseless. It achieved nothing. Resolving myself to keep trying to find hope is difficult, but I imagine you have something wise to say on that matter, so I will leave that to you.

You’ll have already received the message I sent yesterday; the meeting I had with my editor was cut short by the news, apparently his daughter works in Flourish and Blotts and he needed to see she was well, so we have rescheduled to tomorrow afternoon.

I hope you were not too worried.

 

Yours,

N. S.


End file.
